


Pools and Ponds (#15)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB-8 is Poe's child, Kissing, M/M, Slightly College AU, art student!Kylo, mention of shower sex, mute!BB-8 doing sign language, photography student!Hux, water sex (almost)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #15/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.For school assignments, Kylo takes Hux to a waterfall and pond, but he has ulterior motives that land them in the Organa-Solo pool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> why i go from something Good to this LMAO anyways u'll never get a real sex scene out of me there will always be,,,,lack of details or Interruption.  
> ANYWAYS i love human!BB-8 being Poe's tiny child so i couldn't resist  
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> Dialogue piece: "So, I found this waterfall..."

**Pools and Ponds**

"So, I found this waterfall..." Kylo began, standing off to the side as Hux busied himself getting ready for the day. Hux shot him a look, and Kylo took it as a cue to continue. "...and I thought we should go to it. Because I need to draw one for my project, and you need to photograph nature for yours."

"That's surprisingly thoughtful of you. I never thought you would focus on education-"

"And then we could go swimming!"

"-never mind, Ren." Hux sighed.

-

Hux had no idea why he ended up agreeing to go. Nevertheless, he had allowed Kylo to smother him in sunscreen and thrust swimming shorts and a swim shirt at him. They'd taken their supplies and gone. Once at the waterfall, which was down an abandoned looking path just wide enough for the car, Hux forced Kylo to do his schoolwork first.

He pulled out his camera while Kylo settled down on a rock with his sketchbook. He had to climb onto a whole bunch of different rocks to get different angles and shots of the waterfall and the things around it. From a distance he took a photo of Ren, who was concentrating hard on sketching the waterfall.

After a while and too many pictures to count, Hux made his way back to Ren. He took a picture of him from above and them again when he sat down. 

"Almost done?"

"Yeah, I just need to finish these trees."

-

As soon as Kylo finished, Hux photographed the accomplished look his boyfriend always got right after finishing a drawing. Then Kylo was putting his sketchbook down and prying Hux's camera away. "Time to swim!"

"Do we have to?"

"I didn't put on swimming trunks for nothing, Pumpkin." Kylo pulled off his skirt. Hux still wasn't sure how Kylo was so muscular. He was an _artist_ , he mostly just lazed around all day when they weren't at school. Maybe Kylo secretly worked out when he wasn't around.

Whatever the case, he'd photographed Kylo's bare body from head to toe. Every inch was committed to memory.

"Come on, Hux!" Kylo grabbed his arm and tugged him down to the pond beneath the fall. "It'll be great!"

"If you wanted to go swimming, we could have gone to a pool. Don't your parents have an in ground one?"

"Yeah, but we'd be getting my parents in that scenario. Besides, it's fine to swim here. Phasma told me about it. She takes her dates here."

"Ah, so this is the Lesbian Pond, then. She mentioned it to me before."

"Did she actually call it that?"

"Ren. She takes her girlfriends here to fuck them."

"Let's keep up the tradition."

"I'm not fucking you in the middle of the wilderness. I'd rather fuck you in your parents' pool."

"Then that's where we're going. They're out of town."

"Ren, no."

-

Hux wanted to die the entire drive to the Organa-Solo household. Kylo was determined to have sex with him in a body of water, be it natural or man made. He wondered if this was because they'd had sex in the shower a few times. He'd have to put an end to that if Kylo had some sort of water kink. It might grow further and this was one kink he wasn't so keen on.

"Are you sure no one's here?" Hux asked as Kylo opened the gate to the backyard. There was a light on in the house. Kylo rolled his eyes, grabbing his hand to pull him in. He brought Hux straight to the pool and stepped in. Hux reluctantly followed.

After getting used to the temperature of the water, it wasn't that bad. Kylo was pressed up against him, giving off additional warmth. They'd moved towards the deep end of the pool so they were up to their chests in the water. Kylo was finally quiet, pressing kisses and bites to him

He'd just shut his eyes as Kylo kissed him deeply, one of his hands in Hux's hair, the other on his hip, when he heard what sounded like a door opening and closing.

Then, "Oh my fucking god! Oh my god! _Ben!_ "

Kylo immediately pulled away, whipping his head around. "Fuck."

Hux looked too, and sighed seeing it was Poe Dameron, with BB next to his leg, signing vigorously the words for 'oh my god' over and over. Poe knelt down to cover his child's eyes, though they kept signing. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Your parents asked me to watch over their house and backyard while they were gone."

"Oh. Well, I guess we'll be going." 

"You came to fuck in the pool," Poe realized with horror. BB's signing increased in speed. "BB, I'm so sorry you had to come out here with me and witness this."

BB signed that it was okay, and Poe turned them around and lightly pushed them towards the house. "Go back to your coloring book, buddy."

"Come on, Hux, we can try again another day."

"I refuse to fuck you in your parents' pool!"

"But babe."

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
